Ůᴎᴀ ᴎᴜᴇνᴀ οᴘοʀτᴜᴎᴉᴆᴀᴆ
by Una-demente-suelta
Summary: La maestra le puso el sello de la carita feliz sobre el papel (un poco arrugado, ya que el niño aún no sabía manejar bien la goma de borrar) lleno de cálculos matemáticos, ya saben "1 1", "0 2", etc. Boomer estaba con una enorme sonrisa, que hacía notar sus pequeños hoyuelos, ¡se veía tan apretable!, también un poco sonrojado, para qué negarlo... [One-shoot, pasen y lean]


Hola lectoras y lectores de mis amores, hoy les cuento que quiero estar sola, sin compañía. Y bueno, les presento éste one-shoot, una idea de hace tiempo, pero que al fin tengo oportunidad de utilizar…

**Aclaración-. **Bueno, es mejor decirlo ahora, Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**Disclaimer-. **Este fic pertenece al reto temático de abril "**Personajes**" del foro "**Power Z**"

**Número de palabras-. **779

**Ůᴎᴀ ᴎᴜᴇνᴀ οᴘοʀτᴜᴎᴉᴆᴀᴆ**

-Muy bien Boomer, se ve que te esmeraste muchísimo al hacer ésta tarea—le decía la maestra al pequeño niño de cabellos rubios que tenía en frente.

-Gracias, señorita Liliana—repuso tímidamente Boomer, muy nervioso.

La maestra le puso el sello de la carita feliz sobre el papel (un poco arrugado, ya que el niño aún no sabía manejar bien la goma de borrar) lleno de cálculos matemáticos, ya saben "1+1", "0+2", etc.

Boomer estaba con una enorme sonrisa, que hacía notar sus pequeños hoyuelos, ¡se veía tan apretable!, también un poco sonrojado, para qué negarlo. Agarró el papel con las manitos temblorosas, lo observó por unos instantes y lo apechugó contra su pechito, ¿para qué negarlo? Él quería a su maestra.

Un día sí y otro también él recibía un sellito, una firma o una estrellita dorada por parte de la maestra, lo cual hacía que su pequeño sentimiento crezca y se fortalezca. Y así llegó el fin de año, las vacaciones, Boomer era fastidiado por sus dos "queridísimos" hermanos, pero pasó con la cabecita en alto éstas ofensas, esperando, contando los días para que llegue nuevamente el inicio a clases.

Y al fin llegó el deseado día, donde Boomer entraba de nuevo al establecimiento, ahí encontró caras conocidas, pero ninguna lo saludó, ¿por qué? Bueno, digamos hace un año ni siquiera había hablado con ellos. Pero, ¿qué más daba?, ahí estaría la maestra Liliana, con el sello mágico de la carita feliz (si no se presentaba la tarea, o si no se la hacía, la carita se ponía a llorar).

-Niños, tomen asiento por favor—decía la maestra, sonriente—, verán, este año hay alumnos nuevos, espero que los hagan sus amigos, y eso es todo. Muy bien, empezaremos éste año con una pequeña evaluación.

La maestra sentó a los niños al azar, poniendo a Boomer con una niña extraña; él estaba feliz, todo lo que contenía el papel (cinco preguntas variadas) era muy sencillo, entregó la hoja y se alistó para el receso. Boomer salió muy contento de ahí, con dos estrellitas doradas en la campera y una enorme sonrisa que iluminaba su carita.

-Hey enano, ¿cómo vas con tu gran amor? ¿Ya se lo dijiste?—escuchó, a modo de bienvenida, por parte de su hermano Brick, Boomer frunció los labios y se dispuso a subir las gradas para hacer la tarea, pero la voz de su madre se lo impidió.

-Niños, hoy hay feria, ¿quieren ir? Luego pasaremos por el cine.

A Boomer se le olvidó por completo la tarea, dejó sus cosas tiradas en el piso y subió al auto a toda velocidad. Así llegó la hora de regresar, Boomer estaba dormido en brazos de su madre, lo recostaron en su camita y con un "Buenas noches, hijo" cerraron la puerta, y pusieron la mochilita en la sillita de reposo.

Al día siguiente Boomer llegó al colegio, ahí notó a todos sus compañeros sacando sus cuadernos, esperando expectantes el sellito de la maestra. Él se llevó las manos a la cabeza, despeinándose ligeramente.

-Boomer, ¿dónde está tu tarea?

-Bueno, señorita Liliana, no la hice, porque…

-¿Qué te está pasando Boomer? Tú no eras así, no querrás asemejarte a tu hermano Butch, ¿o sí?

Boomer se quedó expectante, para ver la carita que tenía el sello de su hoja, descubrió, con gran pena, que estaba llorando, esto provocó en el niño un profundo dolor ¡había hecho llorar al sellito de la señorita Liliana! No, no podía ser.

El día terminó, y Boomer estaba destrozado, había decepcionado a la maestra, y no podía hacer nada por remediarlo.

Con los días notó que la maestra ahora mimaba más a otros niños, que les ponía las mismas estrellitas que le había puesto a él, que los alababa, igual que a él. Y ahora, ¿qué podía hacer?

Un día (de nuevo no había presentado la tarea) se descubrió llorando, y arrugando la hoja con la carita llorando en sus manitas.

-¿Estas bien?—le dijo la niña que estaba a su lado.

Boomer volteó con cierta rabia, nadie podía interrumpirlo en sus momentos de sufrimiento.

-Sí—repuso secamente.

-Ah, qué bien, un gusto. Soy Miyako—le dijo la niña, extendiendo su manito a su (posiblemente) nuevo amigo.

Boomer miró a la niña a los ojos, unos ojos profundamente azules, que estaban preocupados, por él. Al fin algo nuevo.

Y está bien, él podrá volverse un "niño malo", pero ésa Miyako no parecía tan mala. Ahora tenía una _nueva oportunidad_, aunque según los demás era muy joven para encontrar el amor.

-Y-yo me llamo Boomer—repuso tímidamente, tomando la mano de la niña, y con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas…

**₰₰₰₰₰₰ FIN ₰₰₰₰₰₰**

Holis, aquí está mi fic, no lo sé, hoy estoy como que… enamoradiza, fue un día genial, hermosísimo. Estoy tan feliz que puedo bailar en medio de la calle. No lo sé, el fic vino a mis dedos (por lo del teclado) en su desarrollo real, a medida que lo escribía. En fic, whatever, ojalá les haya gustado, dejan sus reviews y sus favoritos, por favor.


End file.
